1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operation input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a notebook-size personal computer is known that is capable of character-recognizing characters input by drawing based on tracing an input surface with a pen or a finger (for example, refer to JP-A-H11-095912).
The notebook-size personal computer is configured so as to display characters in order of higher similarity on a candidate character display region of a liquid crystal display (LCD), as a result of carrying out the character recognition.